


Eclipse

by DeathTheKed



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: Jinsoul hates the Eclipse MV.





	Eclipse

LOONA members were watching YouTube and Yeojin was the one who's holding the Ipod. It also means that she's the one choosing the MVs.

“Let’s watch KimLip unnie's MV next after Haseul unnie's MV.”

Hearing that, Jinsoul silently grunted. “Tsk. Not that one.”

Jinsoul hates the Eclipse MV. Not because of the lyrics and certainly not because of KimLip's voice (in fact, she loves that so much) but because of a scene in the MV.

It was around 1:55 until 2:02, where a guy did something that makes every blood in Jinsoul's body to boil. She hates Eclipse MV because of that. But ofcourse, she didn’t told anyone about it. Especially, KimLip. The girl would have been sad, knowing that Jinsoul hates her solo MV. So, Jinsoul would just sleep to avoid watching the music video.

“Jinsoul unnie.” Choerry called, making Jinsoul open her eyes again. “It’s KimLip unnie's MV now.”

“Oh…great.” Jinsoul reacted, knowing that she can’t do anything but just watched it.

And the MV started after Haseul's Let Me In. Jinsoul smiled, seeing how KimLip is so great at acting. Well, KimLip is great at everything.

“KimLip is so pretty in that outfit.” Yves stated, referring to the OEC's uniform and it earned a glare from Chuu. “But yours is still better, babe.” she immediately added to avoid sleeping in her bed alone.

“Whipped.” Olivia commented

“Oh, like you aren’t whipped for Chaewon.” Yves fired back, causing Olivia and Gowon to blush.

“Guys!” Jinsoul interrupted the two Eden girls. “Let just watch Jungeun's MV in silence, please.”

The two did stay silent but Hyunjin couldn’t. “Wow. Jinsoul unnie said please. KimLip unnie must be that important to her.”

“Hyunjin, sshh.” Heejin said to her girlfriend when she saw that Jinsoul was blushing. “She’ll turn to KimLip unnie's color if you continue that.”

Jinsoul was about to answer but stopped when the song started. She just let out a sigh faced the Ipod.  
Yeah, KimLip does look pretty in the OEC's uniform but to be honest, Jinsoul preferred the other one. She preferred the white long sleeves with red spirals design in the front together with a black shorts and especially because KimLip's hair was tied in a ponytail. It made KimLip look powerful and that's one of the reason Jinsoul love KimLip.

“I prefer this one, though.” KimLip suddenly said, making Jinsoul look at the screen and saw that the outfit that KimLip preferred is the same at what she preferred but she realized that it was the scene she hates.

KimLip was wearing that outfit in Jinsoul's hated scene and this time, she couldn’t hide her grunt and complaint. “Is that scene really necessary? Tsk.”

In the blink of an eye, Yeojin paused the video and all of the members faced Jinsoul.

“Did you just complained against Lippie's MV?” Haseul asked.

“Uhh…no?”

“We heard you, Soulie.” Vivi muttered. “What’s wrong with that scene? It was just part of the choreography.”

“Yeah, I know that. It's just that…” Jinsoul hesitated. She glanced at all of her member’s eyes and stayed for a little bit longer with KimLip's eyes then she let out a sigh. “He was too close, okay? I hated that part. I hate Eclipse because of that stupid part.”

Jinsoul immediately stood up and entered the OEC room without waiting for a response from the others. She knows that they will just tease her because she was being jealous over a choreography.

Well, she tried not to. What can she do when KimLip made her fall too hard that it made her stupidly jealous over nothing? She should just cover herself with a blanket and tried to sleep it off. Tomorrow will be a big teasing day for her, after all.

But right then, the door opened. Jinsoul thought that it was KimLip but she was proven wrong when she saw Haseul and Yves, her two same-aged friends. They smiled at Jinsoul before sitting besides her.

“How long have you felt this way?” Haseul questioned in her soft leader tone.

“Honestly? Since the MV got released.”

“Really?” Yves reacted. “You haven’t even debuted at that time.”

“Yeah. But you know how much I like Jungeun even when we’re still trainees.”

“Can’t blame you for that. KimLip does look so pretty in her brown hair before she became a blonde.”

“Don’t you dare try to steal Jungeun from me, Ha Sooyoung.”

“Don’t worry. I already got my 99-liner.” Yves said with a soft smile as she thought of her beloved Kim Jiwoo. “Isn't it about time you get yours?”

“Right. You’re the only 97-liner who doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Haseul said with a little bit of pride since she got Vivi before Jinsoul could get KimLip. “Heejin and Olivia are even younger yet they already got their girls. You should woman up, Soul.”

“Nah, I’m not ready.”

“When will you be ready? When Choerry and Yeojin got together? Geez, Jinsoul. Be a leader, not a follower.”  
“Sorry to interrupt your speech, Yves. But did you just told Jinsoul to be a leader in gayness?”

“Hell yeah. Let’s spread gayness in this world. What do you think, Jinsoul?”

Jinsoul pursed her lips. “I think I should stop being friends with you.”

Yves put a hand on her heart, acting like she's hurt. But then, she smirked. “Oh, I think you’ll thank God that you have a friend like me after this.”

“After what?”

Before Jinsoul could react, Yves had already pulled her up and carried her on the shoulder like a sack. “You’re so light. Did you give KimLip all of your foods?” she teased as she took Jinsoul to the living room and put her down infront of KimLip. “My beloved DJ, play a love song please.”

“No problem, babe.” Chuu said as she got Yeojin's Ipod and played the Love Letter that was sang by KimLip and Jinsoul.

“Chuu, you do know that Love Letter is a song about falling out of love right?” Jinsoul asked but Chuu just shrugged her shoulder.

“Don’t care. That’s Lippie's request.”

Jinsoul turned to face KimLip but when she turned around, she saw a hand was held towards her. It was KimLip's. She smiled at Jinsoul before asking. “May I have dance with you?”

“Take it, unnie. I know you want to.”

“Shut up, Hyunjin.” Jinsoul scolded but then took KimLip's hand and put her other hand on the younger girl's waist. “I'll kill that cat later.”

“Cats have nine lives, though.”

The two of them chuckled as they danced together. “Why did you requested for this song, anyway?”

“Well…since you don’t like Eclipse because I was dancing with another guy, I figured that maybe you'd like Love Letter since we sang it together and now…” KimLip trailed as she spun around and got pulled into Jinsoul, resulting to an embrace. “…I'm dancing with you.”

“I already love Love Letter because of you but now, I think I love it more.” Jinsoul stated as she took KimLip's hand and put it in her left chest as she sang her part in the song.

 

Listen, listen, only for you. I've wanted you to hear it, my heart.

 

Jinsoul's heart was beating so fast and since KimLip was in her arms, she could also feel that KimLip's heartbeat was running. At that moment, the forgot that they have 10 audiences but it doesn’t matter at the moment.

“Kim Jungeun, I love you.”

“I love you too, Jung Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul leaned in and was about to capture KimLip's lips because right now, all she could see is her lips. However, their moment was interrupted with Haseul's dramatic screaming. “Minor! Minor! Geez, we have minors here.”

Jinsoul chuckled before pecking KimLip, anyway. “Oh come on, Haseul. 2/3 of those minors you’re talking about have already done this.” she said and laughed when she saw how Heejin, Hyunjin, Gowon and Olivia turned red. “Now, they're turning into Jungeun's color. Geez, kids. Study first!”

“Shut up, unnie!” the four maknae-line members exclaimed in unison.

The song got ended and got changed into Eclipse. KimLip chuckled when she saw how Jinsoul's expression changed for awhile as her hated part replayed in her mind. But then, KimLip squeezed Jinsoul's hand and smiled to the other blonde. “Be my backup dancer this time?”

Jinsoul smiled back and nod her head. “Gladly.” she answered and the two of them danced to Eclipse with Choerry joining in to be the other backup dancer.


End file.
